


Snakes Den

by InsufferableKnowItAl



Category: Real Person Fiction, Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Bar/Pub, Bars and Pubs, Bedroom Sex, Cock Tease, Couch Sex, Dancing, Dirty Dancing, Drinking, Drunk Dancing, Eventual Smut, F/M, First Kiss, Fluff and Smut, Fuckbuddies, Fucking, Gangs, Kissing, Large Cock, Licking, Motorcycles, Neck Kissing, Nipple Licking, Nipple Play, Nipples, Partying, Penis In Vagina Sex, Rough Kissing, Rough Sex, Sex, Smut, Surprise Kissing, Undressing, Vaginal Sex, Walk Into A Bar
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-22
Updated: 2018-06-22
Packaged: 2019-05-26 18:18:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,696
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15006611
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/InsufferableKnowItAl/pseuds/InsufferableKnowItAl
Summary: Bad Boy Skeet Ulrich x ReaderYou and your friend go out clubbing and you happen to catch the attention of the town's badass who you've been lusting after since high school.





	1. Snakes Den

As you stepped through the threshold, it was like you had entered a whole new world. The lights were strobing, bouncing off of everything, making the room seem lit. The music was electrifying and everyone was dancing with drinks in their hands. You smiled. Every Friday you and your best friend Brit did this; get dressed up and go partying. It was just what you did and thoroughly enjoyed. At twenty-three years old and still living in that small town you used to want to leave, there wasn't no question about it.

Brit turned to you, flipping her bleache blonde hair with blue tips over her shoulder. "I'm going to the bar real quick, what do you want?" You press your lips together in thought.

"Do a beer for me to start out with." You say. Brit just rolls her eyes at you. Walking away, she calls over her should;

"Your so boring (Y/N)!" Laughing lightly, you walk out of the way of the front door. Letting your eyes sweep over the crowd and seats, you notice there were quiet a few cute guys here. At your age, it was hard to make a steady relationship happen, especially since everyone here knew everything about one another. Besides, there was only one guy you ever felt fully succumbed to. One that you would drop to your knees for instantly. 

You knew your friend would be all over the guys in the club soon, it was her easy pick up and go for the night. Every once in a while you would do the same, but you really just looked for the free drinks in it all. 

Last time you and your friend went out to a bar, you guys were out of town. Brit ended up getting drunk and getting into a brawl with another girl, resulting in you guys staying town-bound. It wasn't a great sight, Brit had gotten cut up pretty bad and the cops had showed up. Luckily you didn't get involved but also, the both of you escaped just in time. 

Brit walks up to you and hands you a beer. "Thanks" you say as you raise it to your lips and let the bubbling liquid encase your mouth in such a sweet taste. Looking over at her, you notice she hadn't gotten a beer and something different. "Whats that?" You ask, slightly curious. You couldn't make out the color, due to the dark and strobing lighting, but it did look good.

"Only big girls get the good stuff." She said, smirking as she took a sip. You roll you eyes at her.

"Come on, seriously."

"Its Gin and Pineapple juice." She said, downed it in one gulp. You frown and watch her as she shakes her head in disgust and shock. 

"Trying to get turned up so soon?" You say, shaking your head at her as she wipes her mouth off with the back of her hand.

"Hey, whatever's going to attract the guys." She says, shrugging her shoulders at me and running her hand through her hair. "I'ma get another drink." She says and then walks away from you. Following her, you walk through the crowd of many people, grinding against each other and dancing heatedly. Brittany turned around at you and gagged. Muffling a laugh, you roll your eyes at her.

"Shut up, Brit! That's so you on your third drink!" You holler to her over the roar of the music. She turned around and stuck out her tongue. Walking to the counter, she told the bar tender to give her a refill. You sip off of your beer, leaning against the tabletop. Once he returned back with her refill of Gin and Juice, you both stand there, allowing your eyes to rake across the room. 

Thats when Brit nudges you really hard in the ribs. "Ow, Brit!" You yell, wincing and rubbing your side. 

"Sorry, but like, is that Skeet over there!?" She says. Hearing the name makes your heart jump and your blood spike. You quickly look over to where she was pointing and thats when your eyes rested upon the man you've fallen in love with since grade ten. He was sitting in the corner far corner of the club in a booth, a beer in his hands and many people around him. It was natural. Wherever he went, people were drawn to him like mosquito's to a light.  

He was laughing at a joke one of his friends happened to say to him you guessed, a laugh you'd kill to hear. A laugh that made you feel as if you were heaven sent. 

You couldn't help but rake your eyes over his appearance. He was wearing jeans and a v-neck under his black leather jacket. Thinking of the feeling of leather against your skin made your stomach start to do somersaults. 

"God he's so sexy." You mumble quietly to yourself. Brittany knew of your crush over him and always mocked you about it. Of course she found him to be undeniably delicious too, but she liked her one-night stand guys. 

His hair was slicked back and he had a cigarette tucked behind his ear. You watched as he took a long drag from his beer before you turned around and closed your eyes tightly. Had you known he was going to be here, you would have chosen a different bar to be at. 

"Damn, I bet thats a bike you'd like to polish." Brit said, laughing as she nudged you lightly. You felt your face turn flush at that comment.

"Shut up." You mumble. Glancing over your shoulder, he see him looking at the girls who were raunchily dancing, trying to get his attention. The other guys he was with were hooting and hollaring, trying to edge him on, but he sat there, as if uninterested. This peaked your interest a little, was he tied down? Is that why he took no notice?

He was twenty-five and god did he look hot. It was as if hot couldn't even begin to describe him. Finishing off your beer, you turn to the nearby bartender. Scanning the shelves of liquor behind him, you smirk to yourself. 

"Give me a tall shot of 1200, hard." You say, confidently. He and Brittany raised their eyebrows at you in shock. She then grabs you by your shoulders and shakes you. 

"THATS MY GIRL!" She yells happily. Rolling your eyes, bashful at the decision, you see the bartender still standing there, as if he were unsure of your request.

"You sure little lady? This is some pretty tough stuff for someone like you." He answered, swiping his hand through his hair. You frown.

"Whats that supposed to mean?" Brit put her hand over your mouth, already ready to defend you.

"If the girl wants a godamn shot of 1200 hard, give it to her! Because sure and hell she's paying for it!" The guy raised his eyebrows and walked away from you both to retrieve your drink. Brit turned to you and sneered. "Such a jerk." She mumbled, you just smile at her.

"Thanks." He returned with your drink. Just as I was about to pay for it, a guy walked up to you both. He happened to be one of the guys you noticed hanging over by Skeet. Seeing him made your heart stop for a moment. 

"Excuse me Ladies, I just happened to hear what was going on and wanted to extend the offer of drinks on me tonight. How bout it?" He said in a coy way, his eyes glinting with slight amusement. You And Brit exchanged looks.

"Whats the catch?" She asked, glaring at him. He chuckled.

"All I'm asking for is your company tonight." He said. You looked at Brit and nodded your head. After all, he was fine looking, plus no one ever offered to buy drinks for the two of you, and especially one of Skeets friends. You found this to be a little odd, but anything to get you closer to him and maybe noticed was any chance you'd take. Brit sighs and smiles softly.

"Fine." He smirks.

"Hey, Shaun!" He yelled to the bar tender. "What ever these ladies want, put on my tab." Shaun nodded his head and sighed. 

"So, what's your name?" You ask, shouting over the music.

"Nate!" He yelled back. He wrapped his arms around your necks and led you both to the dance floor. Downing your shot quickly, you toss your glass at a guy who happened to be looking at you. Mouthing a quick sorry as he caught it, looking at you rudely, you turned your attention to the crowd that was opening up for you three on the dance floor. You were closer to the girls wh were trying to get Skeet's attention. You could feel your skin tingle at the closer proximity.

Nate grabbed your hands and began twirling you two around until you both had your backs pressed against his chest. Looking over at Brit, you smile. He was actually kinda cute. He had dark brown hair, broad shoulders, and jeans with a tight v-neck on. He even had tatoo's adorning his upper arms as well as a chain hanging from his pants. 

Moving away from him you begin bopping to the music, moving you body slowly and enticingly. Even though he as adorable, you knew you could do better; and that was Skeet better. Brit came and joined you, pressing her body against yours, imitating your moves.  Yours eyes closed, embellishing in the feeling that was beginning to rise in your chest. You weren't sure if it was excitement or just the liquor kicking in. They had been right, that shot of 1800 was beginning to make her want to do crazy things. 


	2. Snakes Den

You open you eyes only to connect them with light brown ones that seemed to be dark piercing hues from across the room. That slick backed brown hair looked as dark as black and that slight stubble on his face only hid his smirk so well. You bit your lip as you ran your hands through your hair, never taking your eyes off of him. He just stared at you intently and thats when you knew all bets were off. You felt like his eyes could see right through you as he raked every inch of your body. You felt your heart beating rapidly in your chest and you knew it wasn't from the rush of dancing. 

You wanted him to come hither to you. He didn't turn away like the other girls did and it was just what you wanted. But then again, what if you were imagining all of this? What if he was looking past you at someone else. Slowing your dancing, you looked around you, but you saw no one that could be catching his attention. Thats when Nate stepped in front of you and began dancing. You lost eye contact with the prize for a second and you peered over him to see Skeet had turned and began to leave. 

Thats when you felt as if you were a fool. Your chance was gone, all thanks to Nate. But then again, how lucky would you really have gotten? Brittany pulled your attention back to surface when she grabbed you hands and began dancing with you again. You gave her a small smile and just decided to brush the some-what eye contact encounter and just enjoy the rest of the night. You promised to dwell on it later and just enjoy yourself for the sake of Brittany. 

Nate shook his head, amused at the sight. Yes, you and Brittany were friends, but you had a tighter bond with her where you both knew just what each other liked, like sisters. He then joined the both of you.

 Grabbing Brittany's hand, he pulled her flushly against his body, grinding against her as she danced along, mouthing 'oh my god' as she did so. You laughed at the sight. After a few minutes, you no longer wanted to dance, as seeing that Brit and Nate were enjoying each others bodily heat on the dance floor, you slowly made your way over to the bar once more. 

"Hey Shaun, could you get me a beer please." You say to the bartender as he stood there wiping out glasses. He smiles at you and then pops one open. Pushing it down the table towards you, you catch it in your hand and bring it to your lips. Once it hits your system, you begin to feel a little relaxed. That tight knot that had been tightening in your stomach was slowly subsiding. 

Glancing back at the dance floor, you had now seen Brit and Derek making out. Rolling your eyes, you scoffed. It was so like her. Looking over the crowd, away from the scene of hot-love being made, you searched for those eyes and that leather jacket. But alas, you couldn't find them. Sighing, you turned your attention back to your beer in hand. 

"Why aren't you out there?" Shaun asked you. You just shook your head. 

"Liquors kicking in." You answer simply. You didn't feel like chatting anymore. He nodded his head and left you to your drink. The air felt cold against your skin, though the dancing should have made it hot. You wanted to leave, but you couldn't ditch your best friend. Just as the thought occurred, Brittany grabbed your arm and turned you towards her, scaring you half to death. 

"(Y/N), me and Nate are going to leave, 'kay?" She says to you, as if you were supposed to be okay with that. Nodding your head slowly, you waved them off. 

"Sure, have fun." Brittany being your best friend, frowned at your careless answer.

"Are you okay?" Shrugging your shoulders, you felt a little saltiness rising in you. Usually you and her left together, even if either of you had a guy. It's not like you guys drove to the club, but still. Walking home alone after a night out by yourself was a scary thing. "Are you drunk?" You didn't even answer her. "That's great. Hey, call a cab before you leave, and if you sleep with someone make sure to use protection." She Said. You just let her assume you were drunk, but unlike her, you knew how to hold your drinks. 

"Babe, come on, let's go." Nate said, placing kisses on her neck. Brit swatted at him.

"Remember, Cab, Protection, okay! Remember that!" Then Nate pulled her away, leaving you sitting at the bar. As you watched them leave, you decided to just shake it off. How much worse could your night get? Taking a long drag from your beer, you felt a hand grab yours and pull you off of your seat. 

"Hey what the hell do you think your-" You looked and met those piercing hues and that leather jacket. Shutting your mouth instantly, you allowed him to pull you into the crowd of dancing people. 

Unlike raunchily dancing like them, he pulled you to his chest and held your gaze as one hand was placed on the small of your back and the other holding your hand. You hand automatically went to his shoulder, noticing the broadness of it. You gulp noticeably and look down as he begins to sway with you. Your moves didn't match the beat to the song, but you didn't care. 

"I thought you had left." You say sheepishly. He smirks. 

"Nah, I only wanted to get away from them." He said, gesturing over his shoulder at the girls and guys he had been hanging with. You felt your face flush and your heart egan beating rapidly in your chest. 

Though this is what you had always wanted, you couldn't help but feel as if it wasn't right. He had ignored you and taken no notice of you for all them years, so why now? Clearing your throat, you look up at him. 

"So why are you here, with me?" You ask him, in all seriousness. He looked down at you, and frowned. 

"Darling, how could any man walk past you in this place and not take notice?" You felt as if your heart had been ripped out of your chest and handed to you in a bag. Had he really just said that? Feeling as if your legs would turn to jelly, you shake your head. 

"You never noticed me before." You answer honestly. He sighed and looked down.

"I've always have, I was just an ass for not doing anything about it." Right then and there you wanted to melt into his being. You both continued to sway to the song and all seemed to just disappear. "Hey, how 'bout we get outta here?" He suggests after a few minutes go by, a twinkle in his eyes. Smiling at the idea, you nod your head. You felt as if you no longer had a voice, was he serious?

He grabs your hand in his and you both head for the door. He leads you to his transportation, which was a Harley Davidson Motorcycle. You felt exhilarated at the sight of it! He hopped on and looked at you as you still stood there. 

"Come on." He said in that husky voice that just occurred to you, seemed to drip with sex. Moving your legs, you hop on behind him and wrap your arms around his waist. He kicks it on and the instant purr melts you entirely. Taking off, he sped off fast out of the make-shift dirt parking lot and onto the street. 


	3. Snakes Den

The wind whipped through your hair as he drove fast, veering between the cars and trucks you both passed. You had never done this before. He glanced back at you from time to time, a smile on his gorgeous face. How were you even here? How was this all happening?

A few minutes passed and he began to slow down, pulling into a small area with houses. Stopping in front of one that had classic cars and parts across the lawn, he stops the motorcycle. He gets off and offers you his hand. You take it and smile. You felt like a firework on the inside and just touching him make you feel electric. 

Following him, he opened the front door and walked inside. Once you were through the threshold, you were in awe. Though it didn't seem like much, you felt lucky; you were in Skeet Ulrichs house! 

He walked over to where you assumed the kitchen to be and popped open the fridge. Grabbing two beers, he opened them and handed you one. Once you took it, you looked around you. The smell of his place was of stale beer and cigarettes, a smell you didn't mind. 

He sat down on the couch and offered for you to sit with him. "Welcome to the place I call home." He says, taking a drag from his beer. You smirk.

"It's homey - for a guy." You say, laughing lightly. He just looks at you peculiarly, his eyes trailing all over your face."What?" You ask, shyly. 

"Nothing, your just - your beautiful." He said, smiling a crooked smile that gave you butterflies. This shocked you. You thought you knew the man before you, but this softer and kinder side of him really shocked you. Scooting over closer to him, you looked into his eyes. 

"Really?" You say in almost a whisper. He leans closer to you and looks at your lips. 

"Yeah. . ." Slowly, you both close the distance and your lips connect. You didn't know where this sudden bravery came from, but you knew this is what you always wanted. You move closer to him, your hand resting on his chest as he trails his tongue along your bottom lip, asking for entrance. Allowing it, you melded into the taste of him. The eccentric flavor of beer still in his mouth enticed you only more. 

He leans into you and you feel yourself being pushed back onto the couch. Once you are lying down, he moves on top of you and breaks away from your lips. Letting his finger come out and caress your bottom lip, you feel the fire of desire burning inside of you. Brushing a loose strand of hair out of his face, you smile sheepishly at him. You had expected him to be rough and somewhat unforgiving if you slept with him, but you were entirely unexpected by his actions and attitude. And he didn't seem like he was holding back. 

"You look confused." He says, searching your eyes. You lick your bottom lip and inhale slightly.

"Your different, nothing I expected at all." You say, slowly. He smirks.

"You'll find I'll be gentle with you. I care about you too much and want to savor your entirety." And that was it. Thats what got you. Pulling him down to you, you devoured his lips. You wanted him, you needed him, and you respected him. His hands went up your shirt and played along your hips and ribs. You felt the gooseflesh run up and down your body at the feeling. Your hands entwined into his hair as your tongues mixed into one intoxicating flavor. One you both knew you wouldn't be able to live without. 

Feeling the heat of himself between your legs, you rapidly moved your hands to his shirt, trying to rid him of it immediately. You wanted to feel him, all of him. Once it was off and discarded to the ground, you ran your hands along his skin. It was muscular, flexed and so warm. There was a certain fire growing in your eyes that you now see in his. He leans down and begins pressing kisses along your neck. 

You eyes close, revelling in the sensation, but it still wasn't enough. Pushing him forward off of you, you pull your shirt up over your head. Standing up you kick your shoes off. He soon joins you and once they were off, his lips were back to yours. Soon you were backed to a wall, running your fingers through his hair. You had thought it would have been thick from jell, but found it to be soft. His hair naturally looked the way it did; sexy. 

He lifts you up with his strong arms and you let out a small gasp of excitement. 

"You don't think I'mma fuck you here, do ya?" He says, looking at you with that hooded-glazed look. You smirk and wrap your legs around his waist. 

Carrying you into the other room, where his bed was, he let you go and pushed you back. You bite your lip in anticipation. He taps your nose with his finger tip then drags it down your lips, down your throat, between your breasts, all the way until he meets the top of your shorts. Undoing the clasp, he pulls them down, keeping his eyes on you. Discarding them across the room, he steps away and undoes his pants. 

Now it was just you and him. Only thin layers of clothes in between that were soon to be removed quickly. You could see a growing bulge in his boxers that made your heart skip a beat. You already knew you were wet from the start, from craving him. 

He leans forward and steps between you, spreading your legs until they were wrapped around his waist. Lacing his fingers in yours he smiles at you. "Your so beautiful." He said, almost genuinely. You roll your eyes. 

"Is that what you say to all the girls you bring to bed?" He laughs lightly. 

"No, usually its quick and meaningless. I look for the thrill in you." He said slowly, letting his eyes trail down your body. His heady look was doing things to you. Lifting your head forward, until your faces were only a few centimeters apart, you look into his eyes. 

"Then what are you waiting for?" Kissing him roughly, you allow your hands to push him forward, until you were both kneeling on the bed. Letting your hands go behind your back, you begin to unclasp your bra and remove it. His fingers tangle in your hair, relishing in the feeling of your breasts against his chest. 

Turing you around, he pushes you down until your on all fours. Leaning over you, he kisses your ear lightly. Your eyes close at the feeling. Kissing you on your shoulder, allowing his tongue to taste your soft skin, he began trailing his way all the way down until he meets the band of your panties. 

Grazing your skin with his teeth, he pulls them down off your legs and discards them somewhere in the room. He was definitely going to keep them as a token. Grabbing your hair roughly with one hand, he slides his boxers down with the other, revealing his hard member as it sprang from containment. You couldn't help but gasp at the sight over your shoulder. Spreading your legs for him, he places himself at your soaking wet entrance. 

You groan at the feeling, his tip teasing you was driving you insane! The slowly, he begins to slip inside, making you whimper in pleasure at the feeling of his thickness fill you completely. Pulling your hair hard, you sit up and is pulled hard to his chest. Crying out at the outrageous amount of pleasure from the move, you smile, biting your lip. 

"You like that?" He asks, his hot breath against the skin of your neck. His hand twists tighter in your hair, pulling your head all the way back so he could kiss your neck. Then ever so smoothly, be began moving his hips, thrusting up into you. You groan at the feeling, his lips trailing over your skin, his large girth sliding into you, as his free hand made its way to your breast. 

Rolling his fingers over the perked tip, pinching it, you gasp loudly. "Mmm," you hum as you begin to move your hips to meet his thrusts. You could feel your skin tingle with pleasure as your walls grasped tightly around his thick member, causing a friction as he hit you in all the right spots. 

Growling in your ear, he pushes you down, releasing your hair as his hands go to your hips. Thrusting in a way that seemed too skilled for a guy like you, you cry out loudly. Nothing but the sounds of skin slapping against skin could be heard as you revelled in all of him. His hands, gripping your hips tightly, smoothed over you skin. You knew there was going to be marks later. 

After continuing his ministration like this for some time, he pushes you down onto your side and places your leg over his shoulder. Never losing contact, he pulls you closer to the edge of the bed where he was now standing, and plunged into you harder than before. You whimpered as the bed beneath you rhythmically creaked in pleasure. 

Never having tried this position ever before, you instantly loved it. The leverage of feeling how much deeper he went and what new spots he hit, sent sensations like never before through you. 

"Oh yes," you cry out, beginning to feel that sudden cramp build up inside of you. Your walls tighten around his length as he slammed harder into you, almost sloppily.

"Almost there," he panted, his eyes closing in pleasure as he groaned deeply. It was the sexiest thing you had ever heard before. Then, all at once, you felt that hot searing build up, burst and you cried out in pure ecstasy. He too thrust into you once more, and spilled his hot seed, making you feel complete. 

Slumping over in exhaustion, you two held each other, panting. Perspiration covered every inch of your naked skin. Leaning forward, you kissed him lightly. 

"Now thats the Skeet I thought I knew." He just chuckled lightly and pulled you to him. Closing your eyes, you both drifted off to sleep.

 

**THE END**


End file.
